Kind of the Best Day Ever
by KitsuneElric
Summary: A SasuNaru three chapter drabble. It's yaoi, don't like don't read. I suck at summaries :
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was having the best day of his life…

NOT!

It all started that morning when he woke up.

His alarm clock woke him up promptly at 4:00 am.

He was sure he'd set it for 7:30.

Well, he was awake now so he might as well get out of bed.

He sat up, and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

As he sat on the edge of his bed he stretched sluggishly then slowly stood up.

He trudged into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Turning on the water, he let out a piercing shriek,

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The water was freezing.

He was positive he'd turned the hot water knob all the way.

He knew that he had only turned the cold water on a quarter of the way.

It didn't matter anyway; he only needed a quick shower.

Stepping out of the shower, he toweled off and went to brush his teeth.

He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed the toothpaste onto it.

As he brought the toothbrush to his face, it slipped from his hand.

_**PLOP**_

It fell in the toilet.

He reluctantly fished it out and threw it into the trashcan.

"Guess I'll just chew some gum." He grumbled to himself.

He walked out the bathroom and went to his dresser to grab some clothes.

He pulled out an orange t-shirt and some baggy jeans.

Once he was dressed, he walked into his small kitchen.

He opened his cupboard.

'At least there will be one thing positive about this morning.' He thought to himself

He grabbed a pack of ramen, and then heated some water.

He poured the water in then waited three minutes.

He dug in.

It was delicious.

He looked at his watch.

It was now 6:00.

He had two hours before he had to leave for school.

Two whole hours to kill…

What should he do?

He could read a book… Nope.

He could do his homework from yesterday… Nope.

What to do, what to do?

He decided to clean up around his house.

He decided to get started with the giant pile of clothes in the corner.

~~~~~2 hour time skip~~~~~

He stood proudly as he looked over his now clean home.

He could see the floor and he grinned widely as he admired his work.

He checked his watch again. 8:00.

It was time for him to leave.

He grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment.

He looked up at the sky, the sun was shining brightly.

'Just because my morning was crap, doesn't mean my day will be." He mused.

He locked the door to his apartment and walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

He walked over to his car.

It was crappy, but he'd bought it with his own money so he was pleased with it.

He drove an AMC Gremlin.

He opened the door, sat down, and put the key in the ignition.

He turned the key, it wouldn't start.

He tried a second time, it still didn't start.

_**SLAP**_

He slammed his head to the stirring wheel.

'Third time's the charm.' He thought as he turned the key a third time.

It started.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

He backed out of the parking spot and headed off for school.

He wanted to turn on the radio, but it didn't work.

It had never worked.

It started to get hot, but the air condition didn't work.

It had never worked.

He rolled down the windows, manually, to try and cool the car.

It worked, temporarily.

It got hot again, but Naruto couldn't do anything about it, the windows were already down.

He bore the heat as he continued to drive.

He was confident he would make it to school on time.

Of course he was wrong.

As he continued driving, he began to smell a sweet, burning scent.

"Ewwww. What's that?" He said aloud.

He continued to drive, figuring that he must have been smelling someone else's car.

He focused on the road and pressed his foot to the accelerator.

Instead of speeding up, his car slowed down.

Naruto ignored it; his car was old and crappy.

Then it happened.

Smoke began to rise from the car's hood.

He turned the stirring wheel and pulled off onto the side of the road.

Checking his heat gauge, he realized that his car had overheated.

He frowned.

He couldn't do anything about it.

He leaned against his car and pulled out his cellphone.

He didn't want a tow truck.

So he called decided to call his boyfriend.

**Sasuke Uchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was having an average day.

He was currently in art class.

He stared intently at the chair to the right of him.

Frowning, he wondered where his blonde boyfriend was.

It was the third class of the day and Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto once.

At first, he had just assumed that Naruto was late but now he started to worry.

The dark haired boy frowned as the bell rang.

He gathered his materials, stuffed them in his back pack, and left for lunch.

He walked into the lunch room and sat at a table already occupied by his friends.

"Have you seen Naruto today?" He asked to no one in general at the table.

"What? Did you miss your morning make-out session, lover boy?" Kiba laughed.

Sasuke glared.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Now answer my question." Sasuke growled.

"Okay, Okay," Kiba replied, "You're so testy, chill. No, I haven't seen Naruto all day."

Sasuke sighed.

He hadn't eaten lunch, but he wasn't really hungry.

He stood up from the lunch table without a word and walked out into the schools courtyard.

He sat down by a tree and pulled out his phone.

He wanted to know if Naruto had tried to contact him.

He had.

There were three text messages and four missed calls.

All the messages said:

_Sasuke, I know you're probably in class right now._

_Don't get mad, but my car broke down._

_I need your help!_

_-Naruto_

Sasuke frowned.

He stood up and walked to the parking lot.

He hopped into his black sports car and sped off.

He didn't care about his other classes for the day.

His boyfriend was more important.


End file.
